five_nights_at_freddy_fanon_hispanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life Of Timmy Y The Mangle: episodio 2. Timmy conoce al maestro Puppet.
Mangle: timmy, ¿estás listo? Timmy: ¡ya voy! ¡qué prisas tienes! Mangle: ¿estás rompiendo tu hucha? Te he dicho que lo hace gratis por ayudar. Timmy: ¿qué decías? Mangle: Me cachis en la mar. ¡vistete ya! Mangle: ¡timmy, no hagamos que el maestro puppet se impaciente! Él fue mi maestro. Timmy: de God Of War. Mangle: Yo aprendí sola en ese juego, pero me enseñó lecciones de Touhou, del juego más difícil existente, de Sonic 3, que es el más difícil de los 3, y etcétera. Timmy: espera, al menos deja que le haga un dibujo en agradecimiento. Mangle: mejor lo hago yo por ti. (en la pizzería de Freddy…) Mangle: ¡hola, maestro puppet! Puppet: ¡¿quiénes sois vosotros?! Mangle: soy yo, mangle. Puppet: ¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños? Mangle: dejaste de cumplirlos en el 2003 y decías que tenías 35 años. Puppet: si, eres Mangle. ¿cómo es que estás así? Mangle: ¿recuerdas cuando el hombre morado se disfrazó otra vez de Golden Freddy? Me dejó en la calle con la radio rusa esa que me metió en la boca. Pero este de aquí me encontró y tras 17 horas, logró encontrarle un nuevo dueño a mi segunda cabeza, y volverme androide, para después con las esferas del dragón me volviese humana, pero me dejaron los recuerdos de vosotros. Puppet: ¿y el chico? Mangle: ¿el hermano de Chica, o hablas del crío? ¿cómo está chicko? Puppet: sigue traumatizado por cuando lo asesinaron antes de revivirlo. En freddy’s hell house. Mangle: ¡sí que tiene lugares el Freddy este! Puppet: sacó una barbaridad ya que él y Scott hicieron un 50 y 50. Luego la parte de Freddy se repartió entre el resto. Timmy: siento interrumpir la conversación, pero… ¿no vinimos para que puppet-sensei me enseñase consejos útiles? Puppet: ¡ah, si… perdona! ¿sobre qué juego necesitas lecciones? Timmy: Five nights at freddy’s fantasy 2. Es demasiado complicada esta parte de aquí. Puppet: OK. Espera. Necesitarás… un teléfono, consola y cartucho, y escucharme bien en el teléfono. (más tarde…) Timmy: OK, inicio el juego, mientras puppet me vigila a través de las cámaras para grabar las partidas de PS6. (suena el teléfono) (a través del teléfono) Puppet: ¡hola timmy! Ya veo que has iniciado tu partida guardada. Esto, ¡ah, si! Siempre que combatas contra un enemigo usa equipaje fuerte y/o resistente contra el tipo de ataque que te lance. Por otra parte, asegúrate de vigilar el tipo de enemigo, y sus debilidades para matarlo antes. Por ejemplo, Plushtrap, es débil contra los ataques Luminosos, y Phantom chica es débil contra los ataques de pizza, siendo malo esto, ya que la pizza obviamente hace recuperar energía. ¡ahora! Estás contra phantom foxy. Es metálico, así que lanzarle ataques rocosos servirá para quitarle al menos 34000 puntos de vida. Timmy: de acuerdo. Puppet: yo miraré cómo lo haces, y te aconsejo cada vez que vea que es necesario. Timmy: usaré a Freddy y lanzaré el pedrusco fazbear. Pa’ rematar uso a goldie, con el screamer que tiene para debilitarle las defensas. Puppet: ¡perfecto! pero usa a goldie primero, y luego lanzas el pedrusco. Timmy: de acuerdo. ¡goldie, usa Jumpscare! (golden Freddy usa su Jumpscare) Puppet: ¡perfecto! Se le han reducido las defensas a la mitad. Ahora si tienes suerte, el pedrusco causará el doble de daño haciéndolo un golpe crítico, quitándole 136000 de vida, que es 6000 más de lo que tiene el enemigo. ¡ahora! Timmy: (machaca los botones) ¡lanza el pedrusco, Freddy! (lanza el pedrusco) Puppet: ¡bien! ¡lo has hecho genial, Timmy! Espera… ¡has subido a Suika de nivel! En el nivel 15, aprende uno de los mejores movimientos. “La borrachera a nivel Kratos” con este ataque, suika gana un montón de ataque, se emborrachará bebiendo Litros de Sake y pulsando una secuencia de botones al puro estilo God Of War, causarás un daño inmenso. Si quiere aprender otro ataque, recuerda: ¡nunca! Timmy: de acuerdo. Mangle, ahora suika tiene… ¡nivel 15! Mangle: ¡toma! Y aparte, eirin va a tener muchos menos turnos en las batallas, excepto en los jefes. Excepto cuando ella suba de nivel. Puppet: Timmy, tus tácticas son muy buenas. Sigue así, y rápidamente te pasarás el juego. Oh… my god. Timmy: ¿qué ocurre? Puppet: me acaba de decir Bonnie que te quiere desafiar muy pronto. Él está a nivel 30, así que tienes que entrenar. No te preocupes, que con esfuerzo y con el MMO mode del juego, llegarás rápidamente. (en casa de Timmy y Mangle…) Mangle: voy a ver qué hace Timmy. Fijo que tratando de subir niveles y no usar a Eirin. (abre lentamente la puerta) sip, está viciado. Voy a ver si se da cuenta de que Spider-mangle está en su techo. Mangle: Timmy, aunque te hagas pasar por Sanae, le sigues debiendo 2 euros a Eggman. Timmy: ya… Mangle, pero… ¡Aaaaaaah! Dios mío, qué susto. Ya podrías avisar. Mangle: perdona, es que tengo un casting para five nights at fede’s 5 y tengo que ensayar. Además, no se me presentan todos los días. Solo 1 vez al mes. Timmy: estoy intentando ganar experiencia. Mangle: ¿no te han dicho que estarse las 24,5 horas seguidas pegado al televisor es probable que te mate? Timmy: ¿acaso no estoy vivo? Mangle: por el amor de las pizzas de chica the chicken, ¡debes dejarlo! Timmy: si solo me falta una batalla para el nivel 40. Mangle: Bonnie está al nivel 30. de momento... Timmy: por asegurarme. Springtrap gigante azul de nivel 40, este es tu fin. Usaré a Goldie, y después a Suika, ya que Springtrap es también débil a los ataques de lucha. (usa a Golden Freddy) ¡Ahora, Suika! (suika usa su ataque) ¡Arrriba arriba arriba! Círculo, circulo, circulo. Triángulo, triángulo, Triángulo. ¡R2 R2 R2 R2 R2 L1 L1 L1 L1. Arriba, izquierda, y R1! Perfecto, le he quitado 100,000.000 de vida en vez de los 80 millones. ¡Hora de la experiencia! (sale la pantalla de Lucky Time) ¡Toma, chúpate esa, coyote espacial! Ya es la tercera vez que me sale en la misma partida. Mangle: cada vez te emocionas más. Y de paso subiste al nivel 41. Haz a Freddy aprender el bocinazo fazbear. Timmy: vale. (aprendió el bocinazo fazbear) (al día siguiente…) Timmy: tras haberme estado hasta que mis ojos se decolorasen entrenando, estoy preparado para luchar contra Bonnie. Bonnie: Hola, Timmy. Tenía muchas ganar de verte ¿estás preparado para combatir contra mí ? he entrenado y subido al nivel 42. Timmy: por supuesto. Que empiece la partida. Mangle: ¡Ánimo, Timmy! Timmy: Suerte, Bonnie. Bonnie: Suerte, Timmy. Ambos: ¡venga, cárgate, barra! Timmy: perfecto, usaré a mi Eirin contra tu Foxy. Bonnie: tranquilo, que esto es el calentamiento. Usaré a Foxy contra Suika, ya que Foxy es rápido. Suika es debil a los ataques de vuelo irónicamente, así que... ¡Vamos, Foxy! (Foxy usa su Jumpscare de FNAF 2) Timmy: Oh, macho. Solo le queda 1 punto de vida. Suika, usa tu borrachera divina. ¡contra Foxy! (hace el combo) (Le quita toda la vida a Foxy) Bonnie: ah, rayos. solo me quedan Reimu, Toy Freddy y mi versión Toy. Usaré a Reimu. ¡Reimu, usa tu Bomba espiritual contra Eirin! Timmy: ¡qué estúpido soy! Bonnie: ¡ha, ahora las tornas se cambian! Timmy: ¡Todavía no! (Y 10 turnos más tarde) Timmy: Me queda solo Golden Freddy y no puedo usar screamers... Bonnie: Me queda solo mi versión Toy, y no puedo exponerme al peligro. Timmy: ¡probaré a usar su Limit Break máximo! ¡Goldie, invoca a Nightmare! (Invoca a Nightmare) Bonnie: ¡toy bonnie, invoca a Balloon Boy! (invoca a Balloon Boy) Puppet: ¡Timmy, sé que tú puedes hacerlo! ¡yo creo en ti! ¡tú puedes! Timmy: Gracias, maestro Puppet... lo derrotaré, te lo prometo. Bonnie: ¿seguro que puedes? Timmy: ¡nightmare, usa screamer Explosivo! (Usa su screamer y provoca una explosion inmensa) Bonnie: ¡¿qué narices?! No contaba con eso. Bueno, Timmy. Acepto mi derrota y te reconozco como el mejor jugador de esta ciudad, por lo menos. Seguro que llegas a más. Timmy: (Estrecha la mano de Bonnie) te deseo suerte en todos los combates del juego. Bonnie: (mientras estrecha la mano de Timmy) Lo mismo te digo, amigo mío. Narrador: ¡gracias a dios, no aguantabas más frikismo y cursilería! (desanimado) En el próximo capítulo, un amigo de Timmy y otros amigos más se meterán en la dimensión De FNAF de ellos mismos. No os perdais el siguiento capítulo de... ¡esto es un maldito muermo! ¡el único capítulo que no es censure en la versión final tiene que ser Friki, cursi, y sin sangre! tio, no aguanto esto. Pasame a Nightmare para que me mate. El cámara: pero señor narrador, no puedo matarlo y... Narrador: (le apunta con una pistola falsa) ¡callate, que me quiero morir de una vez! ¡y apaga esa maldita cámara de una vez! (el narrador la apaga agresivamente) Continuará... Categoría:Series Categoría:Chuuckykawaii Categoría:Historias